Republic Secrets
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Hey, a one shoot for you guys. Got an idea on Rey's parent history theory and how she may go to the dark side. This is set before Star Wars Bloodline and before The Force Awakens. One off short story idea not sure if how you'll like it I only hope you enjoy it and leave reviews. Sorry for grammar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, a one shoot for you guys. Got an idea on Rey's parent history theory and how she may go to the dark side. This is set before Star Wars Bloodline and before The Force Awakens. One off short story idea not sure if how you'll like it I only hope you enjoy it and leave reviews. Sorry for grammar.**

 **Chapter One: In The Garden**

Theed the capital of Naboo. Full of life since it was rebuilt and plants were growing full of life. The great city was once again restores to its famous beauty of buildings and green grass, and beautiful flowers. A nodal family lived in a large home that had a beautiful garden growing healthy because of one little girl five years of age. Dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and fare of skin. She was the daughter of a Senator and a botanist. Light music was being played in the background.

"Look, Rey." spoke a woman. "The plants are reacting to the music. Proving plants can hear sound. Sweet calming music relaxes the plant. They will grow and bloom heather then ever."

"Wow, mama." Rey spoke with wonder. "This one isn't. Not enough sun."

"I think your right sweetie." Rey's mother said getting a troll. "Let's move it somewhere with more growing space for it and give it some little water."

"Doctor Palpatine?" Spoke a sliver protocol droid. "Commander Amilyn Holdo is here to disgust your plant growth serum."

"Rey, stay here." Dr. Palpatine said.

"OK, mama." Rey said as she place the small plant into a pot.

"K-9ES stay near Rey and watch her." Dr. Palpatine getting up from the ground brushing off dirt from her royal blue dress.

"Yes, Doctor!" K-9ES said happily. "Do you need any assistent Lady Palpatine?"

"I need the watering can for this small flower to help it grow better." Rey said with a smile.

"At once young mistress." K-9ES said getting the white watering can full of water.

Dr. Palpatine smiled as she saw her daughter attend to the garden with K-9ES helping. So many years of trying for a baby and here she was years later. Dr. Palpatine bared and birth Rey after ten years of trying. All hope was lost, but by the maker here she was. A happy healthy little girl enjoying life on Naboo. Rey was worth the hard work Dr. Sonia Palpatine and Senator Horatio Palpatine made to build the family name back up from the ashes it was from The Empire. To them Rey was their sun shine nothing was wrong with her.

"Commander Holdo sorry to keep you." Dr. Palpatine said greeting a woman with long curly pink hair up in a pony tail with a sprang down the side of face.

"Not at all you do have a child after all." said a young Holdo with a smile. "I am here to report news of your plant growth serum. It works and the Republic wants to continue the work by increasing your research fund."

"Ah, that is wonderful." Dr. Palpatine said with delight. "How much ground did it restore?"

"The whole field is restored." Holdo said showing the report on a data pad. "See. Farmers can start farming and bring food to the local villages. With more research and a higher funding. Your serum might even grow plant life on ice planets and desert planets as well."

"This will stop hunger around the galaxy." Dr. Palpatine said taking the data pad. "Absolutely wonderful. It . It may take another year or so, but with the increase funding we might even restore a dying or dead planet."

"Shall we disgust this over drinks." Holdo said brushing a long curle behind her ear. "To celebrat your sercum's test results."

"Yes..." Dr. Palpatine with delight before Rey come running in.

"Mama, mama." Rey said happily holding the potted plant in her hands. "Mama, look what I did? Look!"

"Apologies Doctor." K-9ES said following Rey. "Lady Palpatine your mother is very busy with Commander Holdo."

"It is alright." Holdo said smiling at Rey. "Show us what you did little one?"

"I made the flower grow and bloom." Rey said showing the potted plant from before.

"Rey, how?" Dr. Palpatine asked.

"Like this." Rey said holding the potted plant in one hand.

Using her other hand over the flower. The flower began to gently grow before her mother's and Commander Holdo's eyes. _This couldn't be._ Dr. Palpatine thought. _There haven't been this not since Sheev Palpatine._ Dr. Palpatine turned to look at Commander Holdo the woman was in her early thirties had made a name for herself in the new Republic military fleet and she just witness the great granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine able to use the Force right before their eyes. All the family's hard work gone like that, but Rey she was just a child the Republic wouldn't. It had skipped two generations and their was academy for children like Rey.

"The Force!" Commander Holdo said breaking the silence. "Well, it seems I have no time for drinks at the moment. I'm sure Senator Palpatine will be home soon. I will be leaving now. Enjoy the rest of your day. Good-bye."

"Yes, good-bye." Dr. Palpatine said with a smile.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Rey said looking up at her mother. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Rey!" Dr. Palpatine said kneeing down to her daughter's level holding Rey's shoulders. "No,you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. You did something very special and it makes you very special. I will tell your father about this, and we will decide from there. Come, let's get you clean up before dinner."

"Shall I start prepations for dinner Doctor?" K-9ES asked.

"Yes, please!" Dr. Palpatine said getting up from kneeing. "Come, Rey."

Rey took her mother's hand as she held the potted the flower. She did something special which makes her special, but something was telling her something was very wrong with what she did in front of her mother and that Holdo woman. Commander Holdo left quickly as she could. _The Force!_ She thought. _The child. The girl can wield it as Sheev Palpatine once could. I must report this. This isn't good. We cannot have another Empire not what happen three decades ago?_ Getting into her ship Commander Holdo need to report this straight away to her superiors about Dr and Senator Palpatine's daughter able to wield the Force.

 **To be continued.**

 **I chose Holdo as she is going to be in The Last Jedi and I think she might have something to do with Rey's parents, and her past. Yes, her age in this story will much different as her rank is different as you have to work up the rank not just become a high rank just like that. Beside we are told not to trust Vice Abmiral Holdo. Please leave review sorry about the grammar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, a one shoot for you guys. Got an idea on Rey's parent history theory and how she may go to the dark side. This is set before Star Wars Bloodline and before The Force Awakens. One off short story idea not sure if how you'll like it I only hope you enjoy it and leave reviews. Sorry for grammar.**

 **Chapter Two: Leaving Home**

Senator Horatio Palpatine come home after a full day of disgusting politics at the Senate. Home at least to be greeted by his wife. He smiled at his dark hair wife yet he looked at her noticing a worried look on her face. It was like she had been waiting for him to come home. Did something goes wrong. He knew about her research fund being increase. So he couldn't understand what was wrong.

"Horatio, my love I have news about Rey." Dr. Palpatine said looking straight at her husband.

"She is alright?" Horatio Palpatine asked with a worried tone in his voice. "Did something happen today?"

"She can used the Force." She answered without hesitation. "The trouble is she did it in front of Commander Holdo. She left quickly as she could."

"By the maker no!" Horatio Palpatine said moving a hand through his dark brown hair. "After dinner we leave. All three of us."

"Horatio she just a child surly the Republic wouldn't." Dr. Palpatine said confuse.

"Sonia, the Republic at first didn't want to fund Skywalker's academy fearing it would bring a new era of darkness." Horatio Palpatine said taking hold of his wife's shoulders. "My father worked hard to bring the family name back up since the fall of The Empire. He even secretly fund the Rebellion."

"If we get her to the Jedi academy and show even though she can wield the Force, she will be nothing like Sheev Palpatine." Dr. Palpatine said sounding worried.

"Yes, she won't be a new dark monster and bring a new Empire because she'll be a Jedi." Horatio Palpatine said smiling at his wife before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Sonia Palpatine smiled back at her husband. Hearing those words come from her husband somehow made her feel least worried. Rey was their world as they were for each other. Years they tried and by the maker, and by the Force they were given Rey. A sweet little girl all they wanted was a family. Rey was their only child and she was more then enough for them. Even one child made a family. After dinner they packed. K-9ES assented Rey in packing her clothes and one toy.

"But why can't I take more then one toy?" Rey said looking sad hugging a small doll dress in a x-wing pilot suit. "I don't want to leave Naboo. I don't want to go to a Jedi academy."

"I'm sorry Lady Palpatine, but your father was very detail about the packing." K-9ES said locking the bag she finish packing. "Shall we young mistress your parents are waiting."

"I'm taking my flower." Rey said grabbing the potted flower she helped grow. "I don't want to be a Jedi. I want to be like mama, a botanist."

"I'm sure you will." K-9ES spoke checking her information banks. "Jedi, had more then one career. In order to earn money they worked and refuse to take it from the public."

"I can be both?" Rey asked.

"Yes." K-9ES answered. "Not everything was destroyed by the Empire. Some bits here and there slipped out of reach of the Empire's grip."

 _Huh?_ Rey thought to herself. _Maybe becoming a Jedi wasn't going to bad after, but I am going to miss mama and papa._ Rey looked at K-9ES even though she was a protocol droid to Rey the protocol droid was like family. Rey tuck the doll she was carrying under her arm before taking K-9ES's free mechanical hand. The protocol droid looked at the child taking her mechanical hand. She still doesn't understand humans when it comes to things like this, but she does care for the child as her family never mistreat her. The protocol droid had been in service in the family since the birth of Master Horatio Palpatine. Truly her master believe since she help raise him, she was good enough to help raise Rey.

"How old is the child?" Spoke a male figure through holo-message.

"She is five years of age." Commander Holdo said making her report in person. "A plant. She made it grow and bloom without touching it. She can wield the Force. Senator Yendor, she is just a child."

"A child that will grow into an adult." Senator Yendor spoke his tone firm. "Her great grandfather was just a child. A child that through his family fortune become a ruthless leader that enforce slavery and war. Mas Amedda told the Republic what the Emperor was like before and after the Empire. You have your orders."

"Yes, Senator Yendor." Commander Holdo said sadly signing. "Obtain the child or if necessary kill the child."

"Very good I expect a full report to me and only me." Senator Yendor order.

"Sir, what about Senator Organa?" Commander Holdo asked. "She is very close to Dr. Palpatine."

"Don't worry about Senator Organa I have that covered." Senator Yendor said before signing off.

Commander Holdo sign sadly. She wasn't comfortable about these orders, but Senator Yendor had a point about the Palpatine family bloodline. Sheev Palpatine was a master mind he manages to convince the whole galaxy was free yet there were slaves everywhere both human and non-humans suffered. Chaos ran everywhere. Children orphan before and after the raise of the Empire. It was a relief when a secret wife an unknown Empress of the Empire bared Palpatine a child that wasn't Force sensitive and the grandson of Palpatine wasn't Force sensitive, but sadly this child which both parents struggle to conceive, to have was Force sensitive and to let her ran free or kept alive would be dangerous. When there was a rumor going around descendant of the Imperials of the Empire was raising to power. What if they learn of her? Beeping snapped Commander Holdo out of her thoughts and she turn her attention to the screen. A ship was living Naboo. The Lullaby. That's the family ship of the Palpatines. Their leaving. No. They can't leave. Where would they go? The Jedi academy of Skywalker.

 **To be continued.**

 **Remember this story is before Star Wars Bloodline and The Force Awakens. I have read the book and yes I know my grammar sucks please go easy on me in the reviews. I do recommend the book Star Wars Bloodline and novelization of Star Wars The Force Awakens both good books.**


End file.
